


A wedding?

by Dewdropwifu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: An actual wedding, An almost wedding, F/M, Self-Hatred, Thor - Freeform, bi tony stark, brother Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewdropwifu/pseuds/Dewdropwifu
Summary: Loki deals with the fact that he almost lost Y/N.
Relationships: Loki/ Reader, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony/Reader
Kudos: 30





	A wedding?

The doorbell sounded throughout the small apartment, taking Loki out of his book. He groaned as he walked to the door. ‘Who dares to bother me. My brother sends me to Earth and forces me to live a boring life and all the mortals just want to bother me’ He opened the door to see Y/N, bouquet in hand, dressed in a long white dress, hair was done up with a veil sitting on top.

“Hey, Loki” She drawled out, nervous, “Um, can I hang out here for a while?”

He raised a curious eyebrow at her, but nodded anyway, stepping aside to let her into the apartment. She ran in, her bare feet dragging as she threw herself onto his couch, making Loki’s cat- Lola- get up and move. The tule of her dress took up most of the couch.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” His face softened as he walked behind her and carded his hands through her hair.

She smiled and leaned back into his hand, “So Tony and I were going to get married today,” Loki’s eyes widened, “But I couldn’t do it, and I think he knew that. Before I was supposed to walk out on the aisle, he rushed into the room I was in, and told me that he loves someone else. I couldn’t be hurt by that because the truth is, I love someone else too. So we both skipped out on our own wedding and went to get a few drinks, and now I’m here.”

“You and…” Loki’s face twisted in disgust, “Stark, were going to wed?”

“Yep!” She stated, popping the ‘p’ at the end.

He sighed, “Do you want to change? I am sure that I have some clothes that you can borrow.”

She nodded and he quickly walked to his room to get her some clothes. She looked at Lola as the cat climbed on top of her, “Do you think he got the hint, Lola?”

Lola meowed loudly at her, “Yeah I don’t think so either.”

Loki rushed back in with some sweats and a tee-shirt that Y/N didn’t even know that he owned. She ran to the restroom and changed.

They spent the next few hours reading. Her legs propped up on his lap, but later she was calmly asleep on his shoulder. Then, he fell asleep, head on hers.

The day passed, bringing in the night. Loki awoke to the sound of Y/N’s phone vibrating, signaling a call. Tony Stark’s beaming face was projected on the screen, beside a very happy Y/N. Loki peeked at her to see that she was still asleep, he picked her up slowly, making sure not to wake her. He laid her down on top of his bed and covered her up in his comforter. He walked back out to the living room to see that Tony was still calling her. Loki sighed as he picked up the phone.

“Hello Stark,” He mustered all the venom he could into his voice.

“Reindeer games!” Tony sounded way too happy to be talking to him. “Is Y/N at your place?”

“Yes, she is,” Loki paused, “Is there anything you needed, lady Y/N is asleep.”

“I was just going to make sure she was okay, but now that I know she’s with you, I know she’s okay”

Loki choked on his own spit, surprised by Stark’s statement, “What do you mean?”

Tony chuckled on the other end of the line, “Just make sure you take care of her for me, okay?”

Loki raised an eyebrow, “Okay”

“I’ll talk to you later Reindeer Games!” Tony swiftly hung up, leaving Loki speechless.

Loki sat down and ran his hands through his hair. He had been struggling with his feelings for Y/N since he met her. Loki always knew that she deserves a king, but definitely not a monster. Loki thought he would never be good enough for her, maybe no one could be. She was his angel, his savior, but he’s a monster, she could never love someone like him. Loki felt his eyes start to water. He aggressively wiped the tears away. He loved her more than anyone could know. When he had first found out that she was dating Stark, he felt his heartbreak immediately, but now that she was so close to being out of his grip, he couldn’t handle it. He started to sob, so loud that he didn’t hear his bedroom door open. Y/N stepped out as she saw Loki, a ball on the floor, sobs shaking his body.

“Loki?” she walked up beside him, leaning down to wrap her arms around him.

“Y/N, how are you so kind to a monster.” Loki looked up at her, his eyes red.

“Loki,” her face softened and brought her hand up to his face and wiped away his tears, “You’re not a monster.”

“Yes, I am.” He shouted, “I’ve killed people, I’ve destroyed kingdoms. You, you save people and help them. I love you but how could you ever love a monster. I am not a good person, I am not good like Thor.”

Y/N quickly took his face in her hands and connected their lips. She closed her now watery eyes as she felt him melt into her. “Loki,” she pulled away from him to look in his eyes, “I love you more than words can describe. It hurts me to know that’s how you think of yourself.”

Loki’s face was frozen in disbelief. As he leaps to his feet and pulled her with him, he spun her around as he kissed her again. He laughed and carried her to his bedroom to prove to her how much he loved her.

Y/N woke up the next morning tangled in Loki’s arms. She grinned and rolled over to the bedside table to check her phone. Loki took a deep breath and pulled her back to him. She giggled and made sure to snap a photo of them.

*********

Y/N looked in the mirror, the veil framing her face. Tony knocked on the door and walked straight in. She looked up, her white dress was a simple mermaid cut this time. Tony smiled at her.

“Beautiful,” He leaned over and kissed her cheek. “Who knew two years ago that we would run out on our wedding and then you’d end up marrying Loki.”

“Um,” She turned to look at him, “Who knew that you’d be engaged to Steve.”

Tony blushed, “Why didn’t we have a double wedding again.”

“Because Loki loves the attention,” They erupted in laughter as Steve joined them in the room.

“Excuse me, but may I walk my dear old sister down the aisle?” He held out his hand for her to grab, “Bucky is waiting outside to walk with you too.”

Y/N beamed at her older brother and waved to Tony as he rushed out to watch his former lover get married. She linked arms with her brother and the man who is like her brother. The wedding march played and they walked out, Loki’s eyes lit up as he saw his queen walking towards him. He started to fidget as Thor laid a hand on his shoulder to calm him. As she reached Loki she kissed her brothers’ cheeks and joined hands with her lover. They both couldn’t focus on what the priest was saying, they were to busy gazing into each other’s eyes.

When the time for vows came Loki started to tear up, “Y/N Y/L/N, You are my queen, my love, the one I can count on. I have become a better person because of you. You helped me better myself. I have loved you from the moment I met you. You didn’t ridicule me, you accepted me, and I could never thank you enough for that. Here’s to our forever.”

Y/N had tears streaming down her face, “Loki, you are my light, and I am happy that I have gotten to know you. Even when you were destroying the city, I could see the pain you had in your heart. You came to me and now I am happy to be yours. Loki here’s to whatever comes in our way.”

After all the official junk, the couple rushed into each other’s arm and Thor had to remind Loki that there were people around.


End file.
